Unhappy Halloween
"Unhappy Halloween" is the eleven episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Charles Green *Michael Green *Carlos the Waterfan *Blazer Guinfarb *Dylan Corlier *Ting-Ting Fenderwind *Alto *Shady the Iguana *Mira the Red Snake (the main antagonist) *TBA *TBA *Ramón *Raul *Rinaldo *Nestor *Lombardo *Rio *Dantel *Perxio *Carmen (minor) *Hugh (minor) *The Elders (Paulet Island) *Erik *Atticus *Bo (Boadicea) *Cho Cho Transcript (In Adelie-Land) *Ramón: Hey Esequiel, what are you up to? *Esequiel: Tomorrow Halloween. Ramón's Fazguin Pizzeria is down since the summer. I can't wait to visit Charles with his candy madness he got. *Raul: Oh, i remember last year where there was a hut in Cape Adare. *Montay: Yes. It's spooky and worse than the skuas capturing people eggs. *Shippo: Meh, don't even think about it. *Hugh: Oh Esequiel, what is that raddar doing on your fins? *Esequiel: I use it everytime when i'm on a adventure. *Josesito: Gosh, it been one hour to break those Jack-o-Punkins! Esequiel, where did you find those? *Esequiel: At the Forbidden Shore. *Rinaldo: At the Forbidden Shore? Eew. I hate that place. *Nestor: So don't deny it. *Josesito: Yes, i'm done. (A box was washed up and coming to Adelie-Land) *Esequiel: And with the candy, there for the chicks. *Montay: Um.....Esequiel, i see something coming. *Esequiel: Yeah, that box is going to Adelie-Land. *Shippo: I see it. It's here. (The box landed in the snow of Adelie-Land) *Carmen: It could be another animal. *Esequiel: Wait til' i'll open it. To me, it's creepy. *Hugh: I think it's another animal. *Esequiel: Shady is another animal and he's a iguana. *Montay: Or maybe, a second iguana. *Esequiel: I will open it and see. (Esequiel open the box and revealed to be a snake) *Esequiel: Ahh! *???: Oh hi there. *Montay: A female snake. *Esequiel: It's not a second iguana. *???: My name is Mira the Red Snake. *Esequiel: Nice to meet you Mira. *Mira: Nice to meet you too penguin with glasses. *Esequiel: Yeah, i'm Esequiel. *Mira: Hey Esequiel, nice to meet you. *Esequiel: Everyone usually calls me the Tickle Inventor. *Mira: Cool. Snakes also tickle other snakes including their babies. *Montay: So, skuas, seals, elephant seals, and? *Shippo: Krills? *Josesito: No. Fishes. *Mira: Oh. I would like to train you. *Esequiel: Train me? Halloween is tomorrow and i have to be there with Charles. *Mira: I don't know who is that Charles guy is. *Shippo: You will get to know him soon enough. *Esequiel: He's the Angry Grandpa i say. He pretend to be my father when i was a chick. *Montay: Wait a minute? You changed yourself back into a chick once. *Esequiel: Yes. *Mira: Oh Esequiel, this is your home? *Esequiel: No. It's Paulet Island. *Hugh: This is also Adelie-Land. *Mira: Ugh. I get it. *Esequiel: So? You're staying at Cape Adare? *Mira: Cape Adare? What's a Cape Adare? *Montay: It's my home. *Mira: Oh. *Montay: It's a real place with the weddell seal named Arbert. *Mira: Oh. I know baby penguin friend. *Montay: What? I'm Montay. *Shippo: I'm Shippo. *Josesito: And i'm Josesito. *Mira: Very nice of you. *Ramón: Yes and we are the amigos. *Mira: Amigos? *Hugh: Amigo is another word for friend. As in spainish. *Mira: Yes. Esequiel, let's go to Cape Adare. *Esequiel: Sure. We are going together. *Josesito: I am finally done with the punkins. *Esequiel: With the punkins done. Take them to Cape Adare. *Josesito: Yes sir. *Hugh: See you later Esequiel. I hope you have a good time. *Ramón: And don't forget the candy for us. *Esequiel: We will. (At Cape Adare) *Mira: Ooh, many black and white birds around. *Esequiel: We are penguins and they are penguins too. *Mira: A puffin is a bird too. *Esequiel: Yes *hug her* and i can feel your soft skin. *Mira: Okay. *Esequiel: I never seen a snake before in Antarctica. *Montay: This is just creepy. The Rainbow Eyes! *Esequiel: What?! *Montay: It's gone. MORE TO COME Trivia *This episode take place between the events of the Happy Peep episode "Five Nights at Ramón's 2". It takes place after defeating the amigotronics. **Since Ramón's Fazguin Pizzeria is mentioned, it does not make an appearance. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episodes Category:Holiday Stories